


Out of the world

by purplesmiles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Child Neglect, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Fuuinjutsu, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Mental Health Issues, Naruto is Just Naruto, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Power Imbalance, Sharingan, Team, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesmiles/pseuds/purplesmiles
Summary: Itachi used to tell him stories about how the Gods gifted them their powers, how there was once a time when Gods had visited earth during times of peril, how they could send people flying with a wave of their hand and immobilise them with a flick of a finger. No one in his family believed that these were simply fairytales, though Sasuke has seen that most of the general shinobi do. It's another reason he can't form bonds with anyone, their cultures differ greatly.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Out of the world

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly a self indulgent fic and the references to myths and gods isn't accurate according to the Japanese mythology. I tried making it as in tune with the actual japanese gods but idk if it worked out. Thank you for reading

She walks barefoot all the way to Konohagakure. Her hair falls down her back in waves of red. Her eyes are the deepest shade of violet, they look as if they hold the storm underneath the ocean. She wears a long flowing Kimono that depicts the colours of the sunset. The silk sleeves voluminous enough to fall to her sides. A red obi the exact shade of her hair is tied firmly around her waist, a red spiral stitched on the back of her Kimono and two smaller ones on her sleeves. There are a lot of whispers as she passes various lands. 

_ "Red hair!" _

_ "Look! It's the Uzumaki Spiral."  _

_ "A survivor..." _

_ "Kill her!" _

_ "She's heading towards the Land of Fire." _

_ "Why isn't she afraid?" _

_ "Those jewels look valuable! They'll make good money once I get them."  _

She ignores everything and continues her journey. Many try to approach her, talk to her, harm her, kill her. She sends everyone flying back once they cross a radius of three metres around her. No weapons or poisonous gases or bombs stop her. People gawk as she walks out of every ambush unharmed. The rumours about her grow and change the more land she covers. 

_ "She's immortal." _

_ "She's the vengeful spirit of Uzushio." _

_ "She's going to avenge her land and burn down Kiri and Iwa." _

_ "Why is she heading to Kohona?" _

_ "I heard they ignored the calls of help from Uzushio." _

They offer her food and drinks and warm beds and sandals as she walks by. She doesn't speak, gives them a small smile and continues her journey. It has been so long since the ones who made her offerings died.  _ Were killed.  _ Her face is a perfect mask of calm but inside her heart breaks. She aches and rages and ROARS with both anger and grief. But she is patient. Because there is hope left still. Her little maelstrom who is unaware of his heritage. Who bares the hate of the people who are not  _ his.  _

He belongs with the red sands and short trees of Uzu, of tall buildings and ancient architecture, of intricate seals and vibrant colours. But right now he is with people who hate him for being the bright boy  _ his _ people would have loved. But no worries, because she will take him back. Will take him  _ home.  _

With this thought in mind, she continues, and people stare. Because Gods don't walk the earth, they are not meant to interfere. But there is a limit to how much they can endure. And the mindless slaughter of her children is something she won't forget.  ** will never forgive.  **

So she walks, in the same multilayered Kimono that sticks out in the crowd like a sore thumb, with the same grace that makes people bow and empty paths for her, she walks. 

\-----

Sarutobi Hiruzen is an old man. He has been on the seat for Hokage for a very long time. He knows when to ignore rumours and when to take action. So when he hears about a red-haired woman wearing the Uzumaki crest, who people say is coming to Konoha to tear down the village, he ignores it. Not the woman itself, it is possible that an Uzumaki survivor might seek refugee, but ignores the other rumours that come along with it. 

Having another Uzumaki in the village but only be great for their forces. And for the little blonde boy who has never known any family. He won't introduce them immediately, of course, he is the Hokage and responsible for the village Jinchuriki. But maybe they can find a family in each other. 

(He doesn't pay attention to details of the rumours. Why would a person seeking refugee walk without hiding themselves? How is it that no one has hunted them yet? After all, Uzumaki's are a coveted bloodline. He doesn't pay attention because one lone woman, no matter how good of a Kunoichi, is hardly any threat to his village or the Jinchuriki. How he writes his own doom)

\------ 

Sasuke doesn't care for anything other than avenging his clan. He will do whatever he can to get powerful enough to kill Uchiha Itachi. 

_ 'Lies' _ a traitorous voice whispers in his mind ' _ if this were true you wouldn't have jumped in front of Naruto accepting death with open arms to save him.'  _

Sasuke ignores that voice. That was just a moment of weakness. A mistake. He doesn't care for his teammates anymore than he does for strangers. 

_ "LIES" _

He clamps down the voice again. He won't get close to anyone. Won't let Itachi kill anyone else because they were close to  _ him.  _ Won't see any of his comrades die with their only fault being knowing him. 

He is standing beside Naruto in the Hokage's office as Kakashi gives the old man their mission report. It was their second C-rank, and the first C-rank that didn't turn into an A-rank. Kakashi is just winding up the report when a person barges into the room. A chunin. 

"Hokage-sama, I am sorry for intruding but there's the Uzumaki woman making way here. She knocked out the gate guards and no one can hold her back," he explains breathlessly. Next to him the dobe tenses. Uzumaki. Did Naruto have some family? He doesn't have much time to think because at that moment a woman with fiery red hair enters the room, she looks calm, almost expressionless. The Hokage stops mid-sentence and all attention is focused on her. She is really beautiful, in an elegant and powerful way, Sasuke notices. And she is dressed in a way no self-respecting ninja would. Such extravagant clothing that is both eye-catching and hinders movement. 

The chunin said that no one was able to hold her back, she must be incredibly powerful then. Sasuke feels a rush of excitement from seeing such a powerful person. 

The woman looks at all of them one by one until her gaze sets on Naruto. She looks at him for a long moment before her face breaks into a gentle smile. She approaches them but before she can take a step Kakashi is moving to attack and immobilise her. It's impossible to dodge such a swift attack, but the woman doesn't try to dodge it. Instead, without even turning her head to look at their sensei, she raises a hand toward him and the man is sent flying backwards, hard enough to leave a dent in the wall behind him. 

Sasuke lets out a breath and the woman's eyes turn to him. He can't move, it's as if those eyes are physically holding him down. 

"You are one of the one's blessed by Amaterasu," she says, looking as if she's stating a fact. Sasuke gasps involuntarily because no one outside of their clan knows about their Gods. Only the one's with Sharingan can see her name engraved on one of their stone tablets. 

Sasuke should know, the first thing he had done when they came back home from the wave mission was to visit the shrine and present his eyes to the Gods. He had for the first time read the names of their protectors, the one's who gave them their power. He had made offering to all five shrines, Susanoo, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, Izanagi and Izanami. His father and mother had stressed about honouring their Gods ever since he had the first rite of passage at four years old. 

Itachi used to tell him stories about how the Gods gifted them their powers, how there was once a time when Gods had visited earth during times of peril, how they could send people flying with a wave of their hand and immobilise them with a flick of a finger. No one in his family believed that these were simply fairytales, though Sasuke has seen that most of the general shinobi do. It's another reason he can't form bonds with anyone, their cultures differ greatly. 

Looking at the woman right now the only explanation is that she is a Deity, before he can even think he drops in a bow, "Your Holy Eminence, holder and creator of fates, I bow before thee as the h-heir of Uchiha clan," he isn't used to calling himself the heir, that was  _ Itachi _ . But he has spent countless days in front of the mirror imagining introducing himself to a God, a childish curiosity and hope of getting to meet one someday.  _ This feels surreal.  _

"Hey hey, Sasuke-teme why are you being all polite to the weird lady who threw Kaka-sensei through the wall!" Naruto says and Sasuke's eyes widen in horror because that's like asking for a God to kill you. Why is the dobe like that?! But to his surprise, the woman, the deity, doesn't anger and instead laughs. 

"Rise, little one, wielder of the Sharingan," she says and Sasuke straightens. No one else in the room speaks, most people look stunned and frozen in shock. 

"Naruto Uzumaki," she says fondly, "Kushina's little maelstrom." 

"Kushina?" the blonde asks and the women furrows her brows. 

"Your mother, Uzumaki Kushina, princess of the Uzumaki clan," she says

Clan? The dobe had a clan? Wasn't he an orphan? Why did he never tell them? But judging from Naruto's face he is completely clueless. 

".....I had a mom?" he asks hesitantly and the Deity's eyes flash with anger, not directed at the person she's talking to but at his words, she turns to the Hokage with a look of pure contempt. 

"I am taking the little maelstrom back home, where he belongs. The prince of Uzushio, you do not deserve him," her voice is feminine but it's also somehow simultaneously deep and echoes throughout the room, most people take a step back. 

"W-we cannot give you the Jinchuriki, i-it disrupts the balance between the nations," the Hokage manages to say under the heavy gaze. 

"Naruto is the rightful heir of the Uzumaki clan, of Uzushio, it's his birthright," she says and turns to Naruto. He looks at her with conflicting emotions before he turns to the Hokage. 

"Y-you said you didn't know my parents. Jiji, is my mom's name really Kushina..?" he asks, his voice isn't the bright and carefree one that Sasuke is used to hearing. It doesn't suit the blonde. 

"Yes, Naruto-kun, Uzumaki Kushina was your mother."

"WHO WAS MY DAD? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" the blonde roars and the pure agony in his voice makes Sasuke startle. 

"Naruto, remember you're talking to-" 

" ** Answer him ** ," the redhead cuts in with a voice promising harm. The Hokage looks at her helplessly. "Your father was... Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage," Sasuke isn't the only one shocked by those words. It seems that one of the Ninja in the room (except Kakashi, who's sitting by the wall with his head in his hands) were not aware of this fact. 

"B-but then, why do they all say I killed him? I didn't- not my father-" Naruto starts speaking, something close to panic on his face. 

"Hush little one, do not listen to the lies of the worthless. Your father and mother loved you more than anything, my little prince," she says soothingly. 

"I have a clan? Why did no one ever come for me?" he asks. The woman's face is full of sadness when she answers, "The Uzumaki were a clan gifted in seals, they were extremely powerful, Konoha and Uzushio were sister nations. During the last war, Kiri and Iwa banded together and destroyed Uzushio. They feared their power. They killed every last person they could find on the island. Uzu asked Konoha for help but it never came, by the time I could do anything all my children were gone. I raged and mourned for them, but then I found you. Kushina's son, the prince of Uzushio." 

"I- You are a God? For real? he asked and Sasuke really wanted to pummel him to the ground. The woman just nodded amusedly. 

"WOAH, that's so cool. Uh- sorry for calling you weird and all that," he says sheepishly. 

"Shut up Naruto, or learn to address someone properly," Sasuke snaps, it's just too much for him. You can't just talk to  _ Gods  _ like that. The blonde narrows his eyes at him but before he can say anything the woman speaks up. Sasuke doesn't know how to address her. She hasn't given them her name yet. Sasuke knows that names hold power. They aren't given out freely. The name of Amaterasu bought the flames of heaven. The Tsukuyomi put one under illusions. The Susanoo formed an armour made of chakra. The name of the Gods made the most powerful and dangerous techniques. 

"Would you like to come with me to Uzushio? It's your homeland. You can, of course, choose to stay here," she says though her voice clearly conveys she wants to bring him back. 

Sasuke knows he would've accepted the request without any thought. To ignore the direct request of one of their Deities is unthinkable. 

But Naruto doesn't know that, he looks at the Hokage, their team, at him, before turning to her. 

"I-Yes, I want to go home," he doesn't miss the way she smiles when he says  _ home _ . "But I can visit them, yes? Sensei and teme and Sakura-chan..," he asks. 

"Of course you can. Uzu is not a prison, while I'm present no one will be able to step on the island without my permission, but you're free to leave as you please. I won't ever ask you to abandon your family here, Naruto." 

Naruto nods determined, "Yosh! Let's find other Uzumaki then! Some must have escaped ne?" he says and she nods. 

"Wait!" Sasuke calls out before he can think. "I-I want to come with you too, please, let me join you," he bows again. 

"Sasuke-kun, you would be branded a missing-nin-"

"No, according to the Clan Law submitted during the establishment of Konoha, if a God or a prophet of Gods demands something from an Uchiha or makes a request we are compelled to abide by it. You cannot mark me a traitor without undermining the Clan Law. If the village breaks a Clan Law, then the clan as a whole is allowed to pull out of the constitution." He reasons. At this moment Sasuke is so glad that he paid attention to their father's lessons about politics and laws. 

"Then I make a formal request to Uchiha Sasuke of the Sharingan to accompany my little prince on his travels and keep him safe," she says. He nods without hesitation. Maybe... his parents would be proud of him for being a protector instead of an avener. That's what Uchiha's have always been after all. 

"I am honoured to serve you, Your Lord," he bows before straightening, "I will have to take the Uchiha records and things from the Shrine with me before I leave,"

"Do not worry about carrying anything, little one," she says and pulls out a scroll from seemingly nowhere. "Push your chakra into it and place whatever you want to store on top of the scroll. It can fit the furniture from your entire compound so don't worry about the space." He is a little awed as he accepts the gift and bows again. 

"Sasuke-Kun! You can't just leave me! a-and Kakashi-sensei alone!" Sakura says something for the first time. Sasuke doesn't spare her more than one glance. 

"Kakashi wasn't ever really a sensei to any of us, Sakura." he ignores the said man's flinch when he says this. "And my reasons for leaving outweigh staying in Konoha by a wide margin,"

"Then take me with you! Please, Kunoichi-san! I want to come too!" Sasuke flinches at her manner of addressing.

"You have no right to speak to me like that. Think before you address someone foolish girl." the woman glowers at her and Sakura staggers back, her eyes tearing up. He can't really blame her, she's a civilian who hasn't been taught the way. But for all she was the top Kunoichi in their year, she is really dumb right now. It is common logic to stay quiet where you don't know the protocol.

It also seemed that the permission to speak informally with the Goddess only extended to Naruto. 

"Naruto, Sasuke, collect whatever you want, little ones. We leave in an hour. No one will stop you while I'm here, I'll take care," she says and they both nod. 

As Sasuke walks into the Uchiha compound he exhales heavily, it feels as if a weight has been taken off his chest, he isn't living solely to kill Itachi anymore. He realises, for the first time since that night four years ago, he feels safe. Because while Itachi is a genius and a prodigy, even he can't stand against a God. Sasuke feels like laughing with how light he's feeling. 

He thinks that maybe, just maybe, he can have a life he chooses for himself now. 

**Author's Note:**

> not going to continue this, probably. unless you guys want more chapters then i will think about making it a proper book and continuing from here, but as of now this piece is complete. 
> 
> i want to make it clear that there is no bashing in this story. it might seem so for Sakura , Hiruzen, and Kakashi but please note that those scenes are written from Sasuke's point of view and at that age he did not care for Sakura at all, he also thought that Kakashi did not teach them anything (which isnt untrue exactly). 
> 
> also, Sakura saying she wants to join him disregarding everything else also fits her personality during this era, when Sasuke was leaving for Oto she had asked him to take her with him if he was sure on not staying. 
> 
> Please share your thoughts in the comments and leave kudos <33


End file.
